


Reading is Fundamental

by sinecure



Series: The Priest!D 'Verse [5]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, PWP, Porn, Romance, Sex, Sexual Situations, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-08
Updated: 2011-11-08
Packaged: 2017-10-25 20:27:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/274445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinecure/pseuds/sinecure
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose figures it out, and it's none too soon for the Doctor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reading is Fundamental

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: I don't own Doctor Who and I make no money from it.  
> A/N: Part of the Priest!D series.

The Doctor stopped in the doorway, mouth hanging open, hand half in the air to rest on the doorframe, but it never made it there. Half turned away, ready to look inside the room the TARDIS had made and then leave again, he froze with his mind whirling. A contradiction in feelings. Oh, good god.

Rose.

"What-- where did you--" Taking a deep breath, he moistened his lips and tried again. Pulse beating triple time, forcing him to react in ways that he was certain she'd intended, he laid his hand on the frame and leaned on it. Barely able to support himself just then. Maybe ever again. She'd done it.

Figured it all out.

Hadn't been hard, had it? All those hints he'd dropped. She'd been so close in the church.

Rose stuck her finger in the big book she was reading, bit her lower lip and teasingly tilted her head to the side, glancing down at her tight skirt. Her glasses slipped down her nose a bit, just enough that she could look over the rims at him. With big, brown, seductive eyes. Oh.

God.

"What? This thing?" She pulled at the stretchy black skirt with both hands, shifting on the edge of the desk. The skirt just clung more. Crossing her legs at the thigh, she shrugged innocently. Her red pumps covered just her feet, the rest of her legs were bare to the short skirt. So long and tan and bare. Hands clenching into fists, need galloping through his body, straight into his cock, he gulped and forced his mouth to stay closed. Wouldn't do to catch flies just now. "Found it in the wardrobe room." Her head lifted, eyes straight on him, knowing smile lifting her lips. "D'you like it? I think it's a bit short, myself."

The knot in his white dress shirt rode up her belly and gaped open over her breasts as she... well, breathed.

Glasses.

Skirt.

The ends of her hair, pulled loosely in a bun on the back of her head, stuck out at messy angles. The pencil stuck in the bun gleamed bright yellow.

Hair.

His shirt.

Red shoes.

Seductive glances and confidence, all wrapped up in Rose. Now, that, was his ultimate fantasy.

"I--" his voice came out strained, like a boy going through puberty. Clearing his throat, he tried again. "I think it's short," he agreed.

Wooden desk.

Books piled high.

His cock sprang to sudden life, hardening with an almost painful rapidity. Nodding, he stepped into the room, glancing at all the book-lined shelves and the computers and pencils and papers littering the tables. Those green-shaded lamps. Even his footsteps gave in to the hushed quality of the atmosphere of the room.

A library he'd never seen in the TARDIS. "How long have you been working on this, Ms. Tyler?"

Watching him approach under her brows, she hugged the book to her chest, causing her breasts to pop out more. So close to bursting free of the white material. And the red of her bra.

Crackers.

It'd been two days since the church. They hadn't fucked, hadn't made love, hadn't touched a single inch of each other's bodies like he'd got used to doing since initiating a relationship with her. He'd refused to give in to the game because of his bloody fairness and ethics and Rose had taken it as a bigger challenge to figure out his fantasy.

He thought part of that was because she didn't want him to stop in the middle again.

Fat chance of that ever happening, especially now, when he was ready to come just from her familiar scent.

"Rose?" His urging tone was more pleading than pressing. He wished he were pressing against her, right now. That his cock was pressing into her hot, wet folds. Her legs pressing his head as he licked and nipped and tasted her.

"Just a few hours." Her voice was low and husky, anticipation leeching into her eyes and throat. Her hands tightened on the book, teeth nibbling harder at her lips. "Pretty sure I got it." Lowering the book with shaking hands, she opened it and began to read. "Two entangled particles, even when separated over vast distances..."

The Doctor moved closer, loosening his tie. Anticipating that first electric touch between them.

"...retain a connection..." Her legs shifted, squeezing together. A moan slipped free of her parted lips. Painted red.

Pulling his tie free of the knot, he slowly pulled one end. Nearly with her. Almost there. Footsteps quickening, feeling the words, in that tone of voice, pour over him, he swallowed thickly. His cock was harder than it'd ever been. A flash of a memory jumped into his mind; Rose on the floor in the church, on her hands and knees, arse in the air, blue skirts around her waist. Dripping. Ready for him. So ready.

"If an action is performed on one particle--"

Rubbing his cock with a grunt, he dropped his eyes to her bare legs, imagining spreading them. Pulling her forward and sliding deep into her folds. Feeling the soft, warm flesh close around him.

She whimpered, eyes on his hand. "--its partner will respond."

Crossing the short distance still between them, he grabbed the book and threw it aside, cupping her face roughly in his hands. His lips closed over hers, hard and wet, moving quickly, urgently, devouring every inch as his body pressed to the desk. Unsatisfying. Grabbing her legs as he'd imagined, he spread them apart and jerked her forward.

The skirt moved higher with hardly any urging from him.

Her whimpering moans sounded in the room, sounding wrong and so right. Like sex in a church. A library was a quiet, almost sacred place to him. Never before had he so badly wanted to defile a woman in one.

Her hands pulled at him, shoving his jacket off and clawing at his shirt. "Off, Doctor. God, get it off, I need to touch your skin. I need you so much." She grabbed the front and jerked, ripping the buttons and sending them flying. "I missed you. Please fuck me now. Now. Please."

She was desperate. So was he. Tossing his glasses into his pocket, he pulled the pencil from her hair, watching it tumble to her shoulders, the blond strands mussed and sexy. Her eyelids were lowered, her mouth parted. Standing back a bit, ignoring her disappointed noises, he examined her.

This woman he loved so much.

Wanted.

Needed.

Had to fuck right now.

Her breasts were full and rising above the tops of her lacy bra. Giving her shirt the same treatment, he yanked on it, watching the material part as buttons flew in every direction.

"You're gorgeous." He stared at her bulging breasts for a few seconds, caressing his cock roughly. He needed her now, too. Just as she needed him. But.

Loosening the belt from his trousers, watching her gasp as the buckle jingled--the very reason he now wore belts all the time--he dropped his pants and trousers, kicking out of them and his trainers. His cock sprang free, bobbing for a moment before coming to rest on his stomach. Fingers trailing along the underside, he bent to pull his socks off and toss them aside.

Eyes on Rose the entire time.

"You're bloody gorgeous." Instead of sliding his cock between her breasts like he'd first intended, he dropped to his knees and lifted Rose's ankles over his shoulders. No panties.

"Doctor!"

He hadn't even touched her yet.

Remedying that, he spread her open and licked her clit, flicking it with his tongue a few times, then sucking on it. "Gorgeous," he mumbled, keeping his voice low, knowing she felt it when her hands fisted in his hair. "You're so hot and wet for me." Using his thumbs to open her folds, he flattened his tongue and licked her, tasting her, swallowing down her flavor. "You taste fantastic. I wanna eat you hard. Deep." He thrust his tongue inside her. "Suck you and fuck you."

"Oh, god." Her hands tightened and her hips thrust forward. She was going to come soon, he knew. He recognized the high-pitched moans and sounds she was making. The way her legs pressed to his head, deafening him partially.

Listening to her throaty voice, he dug his nose and mouth deeper, sucking on her juices, creating a constant pressure on her folds. "Fuck, Rose. You're so needy. Want you so bad. Wanna put my cock in you. Fuck you hard."

Rose fell back and the Doctor jerked free of her.

Standing up, he gave her no time to complain, but thrust inside her. So hard. So deep. He held himself there, kissing her and cupping her breasts. She clawed his arse, holding him to her. Her legs wrapped around him and they held one another. The kiss, hot and wet and messy, began to slow down and their lips began to explore.

The urgency slowed.

His need never did.

She tightened her nails into his skin and begged him, with her hips, to move.

Thrusting hard, he laid over her, half on the desk with her.

Unable to bear the thought of sliding out even an inch, he rocked against her, pushing them both further back on the desk, but only as far as his feet would allow him.

Straining, straining into her, he rocked again.

Rose whimpered and pulled her mouth free, gasping. "Oh, god, Doctor, you're so hard. I love you, I love you, I l--"

He rested his forehead against hers, eyes staring into her dark ones, seeing the love in them, feeling it in her every rough breath. The way her chest lifted and fell beneath him. With great reluctance, he started to withdraw, creating an intense amount of friction. He didn't think he'd last more than a few strokes at this point.

"Don't," she begged, hot breath wafting over his mouth. "Please don't. Never leave me. Never stop."

"Never." His promise wasn't given lightly. He never wanted to leave her body. Never wanted to look away. To stop seeing her beautiful gaze full of so much feeling. Dropping his left hand, he slipped it roughly between their bodies and rubbed her clit. "Come, Rose. I wanna see you come for me again. Wanna hear you scream. It's been so long."

She shivered.

Hips bucking forward, she bit her lip and dropped her head back. So close now. Just like him. Each breath she took, each one she let out, burst over his body, creating friction on his nerve endings. When she clenched around him, his stomach clenched and his cock hardened more. Balls drawing up, as ready as her, he pulled back once and then shoved against her, into her, driving his cock as deep as he'd ever been.

Rose's neck, bared to him as she went stiff, was slick with sweat. Her breasts, pushed up and bursting from her bra, heaved up and down. He leaned down and licked them. She gasped in surprise and let out a long series of high-pitched noises. Folds clenching on him.

Cock tightening.

She rode him from below, hips bucking as she screamed and clawed at him.

He came. Hips bucking. Breath bursting from him. Hearts beating erratically. Seed spilling into her in wild, uncontrolled spurts. His fingers clutched at her.

Rose's nails dug into him, holding him tighter, tighter, clenching around him and on him and under him, trying to melt with him. He wrapped his arms around her and held her as he bucked his hips hard into hers again and again and again and fuck he couldn't stop. Pleasure washed over him, played in his veins, ate at him as he ground against her.

"Fuck! Fuck! F-- Rose. Oh, god, I love you so much." His teeth were clenched, words barely making it out of his throat.

"I love _you_ , Doctor. So much. Forever." She felt it too. Her hips continued to ride out the waves of pleasure still holding her in its grip, overwhelming her. Overwhelming him.

It felt like hours before he was able to get control again, to calm his racing hearts. Slow his breathing. Steady his chest. He wanted to get control, but he also craved the loss of it again. He'd known it would be good again after denying themselves, but-- this. Wow. It was way beyond his expectations.

"Love you, love you." His whispered mumblings landed on her neck, vibrating the skin.

She stirred a little, breath coming more slowly. Just a fraction though. He could feel her heartbeat against his chest, could feel her pulse and the way she wanted to crawl into him and stay forever. It was intense.

"Doctor." He barely heard his name, barely felt her sigh. She wasn't letting him go. Her fingernails were still clenching his arse. Her legs were still wrapped around his waist. When he tried to move, she whimpered and held tighter. "Never."

Nodding, feeling his pulse speed up at how she needed him, he rested his head on her chest, laying her back. It was awkward and uncomfortable, but he liked it there.

Ten minutes passed before she stirred again, this time to curl against him and roll to the side a little. He was going to pick her up and carry her back to their bed, but every time he moved even a little, she held him tighter. So, he rolled over with her, feeling his soft cock slide free.

"Damn," she grumped, startling him with her coherence.

He lifted his head and looked down at her. "I second that. And third it and fourth it."

Grinning, she released her grip on him--

"Ow." His flesh tingled and burned from her hold.

\--and stretched her arms over her head, doing a horrible job of holding in a yawn. "Not that I ever want to go that long without you again, but that was brilliant."

"Told you."

Rolling her eyes, she snuggled into him. "We should go to bed. I don't think I'm done with you yet. But I might need a few hours of sleep first."

He idly untied his shirt from her waist and pushed it open, revealing her red lace-covered breasts. "I'm definitely not done with you yet."

Swallowing, she lifted her shining eyes to his and sat up. "God, I feel so... hungry for you." She grabbed his hand and slid it between her legs. "Forget sleep, I need you again."

Lifting a brow at her, he rolled onto his back, feeling a stirring in his cock at the way she was looking at him. Her eyes dropped to see if he was ready, rising again in disappointment when she saw that he was soft. "Insatiable." His chuckle rang throughout the room and he looked around again for the first time since getting a look at the shelves and books. "I like it." Stroking himself slowly, he urged her to touch him. "I might need a minute or two before I'm ready."

"Insatiable." Her teasing voice vibrated his stomach as she leaned down and kissed just below his belly button. "It's the glasses that did it, right?"

He burst out laughing.


End file.
